


Difficult Reconciliation

by roylitchi



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Coma (ish), Gen, Hospitals, Inspired by Fanfiction, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roylitchi/pseuds/roylitchi
Summary: an extremely teeny tiny fic inspired by a fic of Broken_Clover's. Canon Non-Compliant. Kokonoe visits Roy as he's recovering from the damage being in the boundary for so long has done to him in the real world and is forced to get a little bit vulnerable.





	Difficult Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Erebus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121729) by [Broken_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover). 



> Alternate summary: Kokonoe shows emotions and maybe a little bit of remorse and she says fuck

There was nothing but the whirring of the room's insulation, the beeping of machines, and the various displays accompanying Kokonoe and Roy's catatonic body. He was healing, yet unable to do much than gaze at her in a distant sort of recognition. It was almost infuriating how he would only look at her, even though Kokonoe knew he couldn't do much else.

She took a deep breath, "Don't say I never cared about you." she tried her hardest to keep her composure, but the anxious swishing of her tails gave away at least partly. "You know I busted my ass to make room to be able to visit you by myself." Why was she even doing this? It's not like he would be able to say anything in return or even acknowledge he had even comprehended what was going on. Hell, there was a chance he couldn't tell what was going on and she was tearing her heart out over no one. It was frustrating, it seemed pointless that he couldn't even respond. She hated to admit it but somehow it was oddly comforting that just maybe he might at least have heard it. This just started frustrating her more. She _hated_ it, she hated not knowing. She hated being vulnerable like this. Alone in a room with her former student and former assistant. Decay was reversing and while he was in fact recovering, the process was abysmally slow. If not at least it seemed that way.

She sighed, this was humiliating. Her head started buzzing as she was trying to wrap her head around what to do. She never thought a time like this would come where she would have to display a few feelings beyond mild annoyance, anger, or apathy. Hell, Tager was part _machine_ and he fared well with difficult emotions better than she did. Roy slowly blinked at her, the silence became agonizing. Kokonoe realized she had her fists clenched.

"I'm..." She was what? "I... know I wasn't the best boss at times..." God she could feel her cold and uncaring façade crumbling beneath her, it was humiliating. Especially how the only person to react was someone who could only look at her and do nothing more. Roy kept gazing "When I think about all that shit I... I wish I... Could have. Done something better." She gulped down a little. Being a little emotional right now? Reasonable, but there was no way in hell she was going to start crying. She couldn't. She took a deep breath. "In some parts yeah, I messed up. I was a little too harsh on you. I thought you were a bit smarter to be able to understand what I meant when I kept warning you against it. We're both so fucking stubborn so nothing good could have come out of it. You've sure as hell learned your lesson, I guess it's about time I learned mine. _I'm_ _sorry_ _ok_."

A weight off her shoulders but a buzzing head and a pit in her stomach. Roy could only gaze at her in reply. She sure hoped he could hear him in there because there was no way in hell anyone was going to hear her say that to him again.


End file.
